


Daughter of Iron: Sins of the Father

by MaraWinchester



Series: Daughter of Iron [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gymnastics, Interviews, Los Angeles, M/M, Marvel Universe, Monaco Grand Prix, Multi, New York City, Other, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Parent Tony Stark, Stark Expo, Tony Stark Has Issues, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraWinchester/pseuds/MaraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo Stark knows her Dad is under pressure. After all, he's Iron Man now, the world expects him to save stuff, he's running a Fortune 500 company and he's trying his best to be a great dad to Bo.<br/>It doesn't help that the goverment is currently breathing down her Dad's next, wanting him to turn over the suits to him.<br/>Bo has her own set of problems, she's just trying to pass Math and stay on the gymnastics team.<br/>But then something happens:<br/>Not only does Dad announce the return of the famed Stark Expo, he also pulls Bo out of school to help work on said Expo. Which would be cool if he didn't keep running into his lab to 'check on something.'<br/>It’s almost like...he’s hiding something?<br/>Bo can’t be too sure, but her suspicions are raised when her dad’s new assistant, the lovely ‘Natalie Rushman’ arrives just around the same time as her Grandfathers past comes to haunt them.<br/>Covers: INCREDIBLE HULK, THOR AND IRON MAN 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOVEMBER 2009

NOVEMBER 25th  
We’re in New York at the moment. I've technically been here before, but I never left the airport. I like it here, maybe dad will move here. Who knows? Dad said Grandpa was from here; we drove by the place where Dad said Grandpa grew up. It’s an H&M now. Dad said he has some pictures of from Grandpa of what the house used to look at, he'll try and find them when we get back. Dad took me to see both Phantom of the Opera and Wicked. Dad said he remember when Phantom opened!  
At Intermission I got two copies of the Phantom of the Opera books, I got one for me and one for Happy. I wanted to get a copy of Wicked but dad said I wasn't old enough to read it. Dad's here because Time's doing photoshoots of people for its person of the year.  
They were going to send out a photographer out to LA to take photos of him but Dad realized I had never gotten to actually see New York.  
One of the reasons why I like New York is that no one cares that Dad is Dad. Dad gave Happy the time off and I was nervous because since I was a little kid, I had been taught I couldn't really go anywhere without Happy. Half the kids at my school have bodyguards (the normal kids are very jealous). Some of my early memories are Dad taking me to a public place and like pushing me in the swing and we had to leave because photographers and people trying to run up to me.  
In New York, I went down to a coffee shop because Dad was still in bed with some Russian popstar and it was 9am. No one cared that I paid with a Stark Industries card or anything. No one even cared when I went into the 7-11 next door and slipped the clerk a hundred dollars to sell me a 40.  
Its thanksgiving. Dads throwing up in the restroom. He says it’s probably from the party he went too at Trump Tower. I wasn't allowed to go but I managed to do homework and I watched How to Train your Dragon. That’s a cute movie. I'm going to buy the DVD.  
I've been following this thing that happened in Brazil last week. There was this monster attack in Brazil, which is similar to these attacks that happen in the US a while ago (dad's iffy on the times)  
Dad was telling me about Bruce Banner, this scientist who got exposed to all this gamma radiation. He did a TED talk a few years back. Dad said he got exposed to Gamma Radiation, made him into a monster. Oh man.  
We go back to L.A. tomorrow on the red eye. Hopefully Dad won't feel so bad.


	2. DECEMBER 2009

DECEMBER 16TH  
Dad woke me up for school; he let me see the cover of Time being unveiled. ITS HIM HE WON! It's him holding an Iron Man mask, or whatever they're calling him. He's going to celebrate it, but he has to go into work today. Stupid Obie's death left him in full control. Apparently Justin Hammer called. Hammer himself! He's like dad's rival or something. Hammer said congrulations. Apparently a government person was supposed to win but Dad being Iron Man pushed him in the running. Apparently I was listed as a notable person, in part due to that interview I did back in the summer.

DECEMBER 17th  
I haven't told Dad or Pepper or anyone this: I'm trying out for the gymnastics team. I use to do it until a few years back, but I had to stop because I ran into my teacher leaving Dad's room and that's a big no-no. I want to try again though. Tryouts are tomorrow; I've been practicing for like a month in my room. Even if I don't get it I can still say I can try it.

DECEMBER 18th  
Today were tryouts. I told Happy I was staying after because of robotics, it was the Christmas party. I tried out in front of several other kids. I think I did well! I think I did rusty on a few moves despite practicing. I'll find out in a few weeks.

DECEMBER 20th  
Last day of school. Happy was supposed to show up with cookies but Dad showed up with his iron man hand and cupcakes (obviously store bought). He let a few kids try it on but not shoot anything. Someone took a picture of me sitting next to him wearing the hand. Both Dad and I were laughing in that picture. Its probably one of my favorite pictures of us.

DECEMBER 23rd  
Pepper took me Christmas shopping. I got her a nice necklace. I even got Mom something; I got her a nice pair of earrings. They were cheapo earrings because she'll never wear them. Pepper asked if school was going okay. The truth is I have a very hard math teacher, Ms. Lucas. She seems to think she's smarter than the rest of us and I think she thinks I've only been passing because of my last name. I told her about the gymnastics tryout. She seemed more supportive than I think Dad would have been. I asked her not to tell Dad until I knew if I made the team.

DECEMBER 24th  
Both Pepper and Happy are off for the next two weeks so it’s just Dad and me. I spent today wrapping presents. I called Mom and we actually spoke nicely to one-anther for an hour. She's in Tokyo for the next month or so, she has a new fiancé and they’re getting married in June. Dad's about to come home, drink some eggnog and watch a movie.

DECEMBER 25th  
Merry Christmas! We watched Star Wars today, a family tradition! Pepper called. She's having fun with her family. Happy called and he got me the most recent miniseries of Crawford. Dad got me that a framed copy of the picture that got printed. I put it near his bar. I figured he'd like that. I got him a few silk shirts. He needs to look fancy.

DECEMBER 27th  
Dad's off, being Iron Man. I'm trying to do all this extra homework for Ms. Lucas.

DECEMBER 28th  
She assigned 30 pages of homework. I'm twenty pages done.

DECEMBER 29th  
Twenty-two done. Dad took me to see whatever Disney had out. I was so stressed I slept through most of the movie. Back at it now. 

DECEMBER 30th  
Twenty-five done. Dad had Pepper take me shopping for clothes. I got a few Black Sabbath t-shirts. I don’t like their new stuff; I like the old stuff though. 

DECEMBER 31st  
Happy New Year! I managed to reach twenty-eight pages. I've never had it take this long before. Dad actually got frustrated when he tried to help. He knows how to do this but apparently the book the school is using is terrible. Dad's calling some people now, trying to see what's up. He's going to a party soon, I may get to go, but maybe not.


	3. JANUARY 2010

JANURARY 1st  
I didn't go to the party, I finished the homework instead. Dad went. He met a girl. Her name is Sarah, she's twenty-two and she wanted to be a singer. Usually Pepper shoes them out but Pepper isn't here. I managed to make her tea and got her out. Dad was sick again. He's normally not this sick, I asked if he the flu. Dad just said its typical hangover stuff.

JAN. 3rd  
Dad's PISSED. Apparently the school district used the money he donated to fund the athletics program, not the various arts or getting new math books like he suggested. While Dad doesn't mind the fact we have good sports, he's apparently miffed because he's been donating every year I’ve been in school. He’s making a lot of calls today to find out how he can correct “those assholes mistake.”

JAN. 4th  
Back to school. And like usual, Ms. Lucas HATED my homework. She hated the fact that despite taking the last part of Christmas break; I managed to do all of it. So now we have ten pages to do tonight. Fun.

JAN. 7th  
It's a Friday night. Dads staying in to help with the rest of the homework. Dad's frustrated more at his own self; he graduated from MIT at seventeen. This is easy for him but at the same time, the way the book is describing it is really hard. I told him I could do this on my own but he's insisted. Dads currently putting the problems through Jarvis.

JAN. 10th  
I MADE THE TEAM I MADE THE TEAM!! I start practice tomorrow. Dad's off in The Middle East doing Iron Man stuff so I had to leave a voice message. I even called Mom but I had to leave a message as well. I MADE THE TEAM I MADE THE TEAM

JAN. 11th  
I'm really sore; we did a lot more moves than I was used too. Dad finally got back but he seemed distracted. He's going to be back in a few days. I don't think he heard my voicemail.

JAN. 30th  
I'm really sorry, I've been distracted. Its tough between school and practice and more school and practice. Dad is working on getting a Stark Expo up and going by the end of this year. They were these things that Grandpa used to do. There hasn't been one since Grandpa died and Dad's ready to fix it. He wants to have one open that he can experience one with me. He made me practice driving the other day I got really nervous and I ran over the curb but he said he'd work on that with me. I don't know what’s up with him.


	4. FEBRUARY 2010

FEB. 1st  
Madelyn Field got kicked off the team today. She was really good at the beam walk. She got kicked off because she's not small enough, because of her boobs. They got big and she tried to tape them down but it wasn't enough. Everyone else tapes down, even though a lot of us don't have them yet. Sometimes I think I'm getting them and then nothing really shows up. Our first competition is next week. Lets hope I don't grow boobs by then.

FEB. 3rd  
Dad came and spoke to the school about success. He clearly had too much special coffee before hand. He even met Ms. Lucas. We didn't have homework tonight because of that. I asked if he felt okay because he didn't look okay. He told me he was fine, just had a bit of a hangover.

FEB. 14th  
Dad came home today. He's been in Germany the last few days. Apparently he helped find some paintings that were worth millions of dollars and because he helped track them down he managed to enter into a partnership that’s worth over a hundred million! He said the deal is so good that "even my great-grandchildren will never have to work" I didn't know what that meant. I think something’s up with him.

FEB. 15th  
Had another competition today. I placed first. I felt really good. Afterword’s the team went to a pizza place down the way. Dad told me was he was really proud of me. I practiced a little bit after I got home because Coach said something about how we need to keep practicing even after a win because that’s what the Russians do.

FEB. 20th  
Dad took me out to practice driving again today. He’s really insistent on teaching me how to drive; telling me it’s his duty as my father to do it. I'm not sure why. I told him I didn't really have to learn till high school but Dad said he didn't know if I would still like him then or and that he didn't know if he would be around that long. I asked if that was about his arc. Why isn't there a surgery out there that could fix it? Dad said he thought there was but that he didn't think he could survive it. I started crying again and Dad had to stop the car because I was about to crash it.

FEB. 28th  
Another day another practice. Dad picked me up; he's helping set up a gym in the house for us. He wants to learn combat as Iron man that way he isn't totally reliant on technology.


	5. March 2010

MARCH 5th  
I hate to say this but I really dislike Ms. Lucas. She gives us so much homework! Like we have thirty pages to do over the weekend and I'm pretty sure she only gave it because I correct her in class. She was teaching some basic geometry stuff and She got the solution to one of them wrong so I raised my hand and asked if the hyperbole was correct and she told me no and that I shouldn't question it because She was the adult and I wasn't.  
I should get back to working out these problems. She makes me feel so dumb sometimes, right? Like, I know I did the stuff right, but apparently because I wasn’t doing it to her ‘standards’ or whatever I get points taken off. I got a C on a test; I never get C’s! I’m worried Dad’s going to ground me or something but Happy says Dad knows I’m doing the best I can. Pepper says sometimes people will be mean just because which is really dumb. It’s just really hard living up to Dad, because he graduated from MIT when he was like seventeen. I think maybe it’s my mom’s genes. Mom didn’t even finish high school. Her Dad had to leave school to help with the farm and her Mom is very proud of her GED, which she only got a few years back. I went to her GED party when I was like seven. It was odd, mainly because I felt like an outsider. Apparently they said I was born ‘out of wedlock’ or something and because I was a girl I shouldn’t be interested in science or math.  
Maybe they were right. 

MARCH 14th  
Spring break. Traveling to San Diego for another compotation. Lets hope I do good, shall we?

MARCH 15th  
First Day of the competion. I didn't do so great as I thought I would on the bars. Dad's off doing Iron Man stuff. Peppers trying to hold the company a float? Happy said a float is just a fancier way of saying ‘keeping it alive.’ Dad’s been too busy doing Iron Man type stuff than to look after the company. It’s not that he doesn’t like it, it’s more like, what is a good way to say it-  
Obie once told me it was like, Grandpa would show up every day, no matter if it was raining or if Marilyn Monroe was in his bed, dressed professionally and clock out at five. Well according to Dad he would always be making phone calls late into the night or making a family vacation end a day and a half into it because he needed to check up on something.  
Dad’s style is different. Sometimes he doesn’t show up for two weeks, or until it demands an appearance. One time when I was five he went in ‘to check on the development’ and returned three days later in sweatpants.  
So Happy's looking after me while we’re here in San Diego. He’s trying to help me with the math but it’s hard for him, he’s better at other stuff. He’s going to make me watch a show called Down-town Abby I think. 

MARCH 16th  
I'm doing the floor tomorrow so I practiced today. I actually practiced for a good three hours. Coach is worried I’m overexerting myself.  
Mom actually showed up, on the wrong day but still, points to her for actually showing up. I had dinner with her at a sushi place. She’s doing a campaign for Versace in the fall. She’s trying to make herself ‘big in Japan’, meaning she’s going to Japan for the next few months to record an album.  
I'm not as angry as I was last year towards her, but if dad was to die...I would want to live with Rhody. Speaking of which he called, he says he's coming in Dad's place tomorrow. Dad called to wish me luck.

MARCH 17th  
Everything is terrible.

MARCH 20th  
It’s been a messy few days. I was doing my routine on the floor and I was doing my fifth flip and I misjudged the landing and I landed too hard on my wrist. I've never felt so much pain in my life. The onsite Doctor said it was a moderate sprain, which would take about a week or two to heal. I started worrying because Ms. Lucas had said that she wasn't going to go as easy on us after spring break and this was my writing hand and I worked myself up real bad into what the doctor at the ER said it was a panic attack.  
Rhody called Dad, and didn't get a response. A few hours later, Pepper called and told me everything was going to be okay, but to remember to breathe. Rhody flew me and Happy back and Dad greeted us at the airport with Strawberry ice cream and roses, ‘for my little gymnast’.  
When we got home we sat in the living room and we talked for a long time and I told him my fears and he's going up to the school tomorrow and talk about Ms. Lucas about everything.

MARCH 23rd  
So long story short, I'm being homeschooled now. Apparently Dad and Ms. Lucas butted heads and the school said it was too late in the school year to switch so Dad decided to pull me out. He first said he was pulling me out and placed me in a different school but he said life was too short for school and he was going to teach me. Pepper freaked out. She said now she was going to have to help find a proper tutor for me. Dad said not to worry and put forward the following subjects:  
GYM, HISTORY AND ENGLISH: Happy. Dad set up a proper gym and for the other subjects, Happy has me watching Downton Abbey with him and to tell him what's wrong with the costumes or not. For English he’s going to take me to Barnes and Noble and he’s going to pick out like five other books I have to read and write a two page report on. In all honestly, I can just pay one of the interns at Dad’s work to write it for me but I’ll write them myself. At least, this time I will.  
MATH AND SCIENCE: Dad. He lets me work on the Iron Man Suits with him.  
He has Pepper working on getting it approved so that if I ever do go to either regular school or to college It will count as official school.

MARCH 28th  
We're in New York, helping set up the Stark Expo. He's trying to get it so that on the opening night he can fly in his Iron Man Suit. He wants to have dancers behind him dressed up in Iron Suits. I'm helping trying to figure out how he can wear a suit underneath it. This is the type of math I enjoy!

MARCH 30th  
Flying back home. Less than a month before it opens! Dad seems happy. He gets really quiet sometimes when he's thinking. Sometimes on the plane ride back I asks what’s up. Sometimes he answers, most of the time he doesn't say a word. Happy says not to over think it.


	6. April 2010

APRIL 1st  
Today Dad and I had a foam dart fight. It started when he asked Jarvis for a report and Jarvis reported that I had done all the homework for the next week. Dad says he’s going to have to install a lock so I don’t finish ahead of time. But the foam dart fight was the best! We chased each other throughout the house for like three hours, it ended when we had to go to the hospital because we almost blinded Happy but it was awesome. While we were waiting I asked Dad if he was ever going to get married. He asked if it was because when I was little, I apparently asked for a little brother or sister every chance I got. I told him I was more mature than that and I just wanted him to be happy.  
He got quiet again.

APRIL 15th  
Busy busy busy! I've been helping Dad with everything, getting ready for the Stark Expo. Dad’s very insistent on everything being perfect, beyond perfect. He says “I want the f-in Oscars to view this as a new level’ (he didn’t say f-in but you know what he means) Pepper and I have beyond stressed, Pepper probably more than me, mainly because she’s been running the company as well as helping plan the Stark Expo. My job initially was to follow Dad around, but for the last few days, he’s been hidden deep into his lab, doing tests for something. I’m worried, is he sick? I keep telling him that if he’s sick he should go see a doctor but he keeps telling me, ‘this isn’t Doctor’s can’t fix.’ Is he referring to his PTSD, I mean, I know Pepper kept saying he had it because who wouldn’t after what he went through. I know Obie was really evil, but he had a way of calming Dad down.  
Whatever Dad is hiding, he’s hidden it deep, deep into Jarvis, into levels I can’t even hack.  
Anyway, I’m writing this while sitting in The Stark Industries boardroom, it’s two in the afternoon. Dad’s sleeping for once. We’re waiting for the vendors to get on the phone.  
He doesn’t look too good.  
APRIL 19th  
We had dinner, just the two of us. Dad suggested it because he said that this time next month, we’ll both be so busy with the Expo it would be a miracle if we remembered our birthdays. He told me if I found ‘a good restaurant’ he would take me.  
I made Dad turn off all his electronics, because I know he has three phones, a pager, and one of the first ‘cell phones’ (complete with antenna!) that he has hidden in one of his cars. I turned off mine as well. Pepper helped find us a nice restaurant. She initially suggested a few like in Brentwood or another in Thousand Oaks but Happy vetoed them, saying like “No, the Kardasian’s film there.” “This has photographers hanging out, they would kill if Tony Stark brought his daughter out.”  
I finally asked if there were any regular restaurants nearby and we found one called Neptune’s Net. It’s a seafood place. Happy, despite orders not too, scouted it out a few weeks back. I presented the restaurant to Dad who told me he was glad I “didn’t inherit his personality. I would have just taken you to McDonalds.”  
Dad let me order off the regular menu, not the kid's menu. He seemed…surprised but he did look at me and go, “gosh, you’ve grown up.”  
We talked for three hours! Like the restaurant visit after his return was like two hours, but it seemed like he wanted to ‘savor’ the moment. We even got desert twice. One was on the way home, because Dad realized Pepper probably hadn’t eaten in like two days and also because he wanted to share the experience, “of doing a midnight McDonalds run, you’ll probably be doing a bunch of these in college.”  
I asked if everything was okay, and I told him not to lie to me. He said he wanted to make not only me proud, but make his "Dad proud." He told me he never got to say goodbye to his dad. It reminded me of last year. "If you died last year, the last words I would have said were 'ugh' to your "stay in school don’t do drugs unless they’re fun drugs." I told him.  
He got really quiet. I told him It was okay if he didn't want to talk about it with me. He looked surprised. "its very obvious you're up to something, because you're making it impossible for even me to hack."  
He got really quiet and he told me that he would tell me when it’s time.  
We’re back at the office. Dad’s typing furiously into his laptop, running ‘some tests on Jarvis’ is what he told me. Pepper’s on a conference call/savoring the triple cheeseburger Dad got her. I’m going to sleep on the futon in dad’s office. Goodnight ☺ 

APRIL 20th  
We’re flying to New York right now, I’m supposed to be getting sleep but I felt like this needed an update.  
-We’re basically about ninety five percent done with everything at the moment. All that’s left is finalizing the various vendors and endorsements. Like I said before, there hasn’t been a Stark Expo since my Dad was a kid, so a lot of people have been very wary. Like even Time was like, ‘Can Tony Stark live up to The Hype?”  
Another thing, Dad’s working on the opening speech. Well I say Dad but we’ve been writing it together. He says this counts as a ‘term paper’ so we’re watching/reading a lot of speeches together. It’s going to be about five minutes long. I included a line about future generations, so that the camera (this is being broadcast online) can cut to where I am.  
There’s only been one issue with dad so far and it’s the background dancer outfits. Yes Dad wanted explosions and ‘sexy background dancers’ as he entered. We had gotten a really nice design Iron Man suits from Nike for them to wear. Just today I found out Dad had gotten them to wear what looks to be like flashy leather underwear!  
Pepper said it was hilarious to see a five foot tall girl standing in the backstage stomping my foot when I yelled at Dad about it. Dad, being Dad, asked if the outfits went against my feminist beliefs and I was a bit confused because I had never heard of that word before. Happy said its something "girls in the seventies were really into" But the more I'm researching it, the more I like what it means. I guess this means I am a feminist. Who knew? Ha-ha

APRIL 22nd  
Tonight was amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was the opening night for the Expo, and Dad flew in his Iron Man suit (the dancers kept those stupid outfits) and he did a SUPERHERO LANDING! I was worried about the outfit underneath because there had been a few mishaps when he tried it before (and that’s how I know he likes rubber ducky boxers) but it went perfectly!!! The camera did cut to me when he said for future generations and from what twitter feeds said it was a very beautiful moment. It fed Dad's ego and he feels great. He even feels great even though he has to testify in front of Congress tomorrow. Pepper says this has been an issue since he came back. I was very confused because I thought Dad had cleared back in October. Oh well.  
I'm flying to DC tonight with Pepper, so we can be there at the hearing tomorrow. Dad decided to drive with Happy.  
Honestly, this feels like something I could do, help Dad with the company. I mean I know I'm only ten but I'm already seeing into ten years from now, I could be the VP, and I'll take over when Dad retires. Or dies, he'll probably work until he dies. But that's like billions of years from now. He's not close to dying.  
1AM- I can't sleep, but we're at the hotel, I didn’t catch the name but it’s one apparently Grandpa used to put Dad up at sometime when Grandpa would ‘make a stop’ in Dc for the holidays. I called Dad and Happy answered and said Dad was sleeping but they were about an hour from DC. Happy was about to stop for some gas and asked if I wanted something from the 7-11. Pepper's asleep on the couch.  
2:15AM- they finally arrived. Dad seems really groggy and when I hugged him and bumped against the arc he seemed like he was in a little pain. He's passed out on the bed. We'll wake him a few hours ☺

APRIL 23rd  
6:30 AM- Dad's showering. He’s been there for about a hour so I think he’s going to try and look really ‘professional’, well as much as Dad can :p  
Pepper says its very cute when I cuddle next to him on the bed, its like a bear cub next to the mama bear. She's helping me do my hair and outfit. I asked her if she thought I needed a bra yet, because I have been noticing my shirts look funny in the chest area. She said its possible I’ll need a training bra soon but that she'd help me get a nice one.  
Happy got room service and Dad walked in already dressed and said he wasn't hungry but he and Pepper bickered a little bit over food. I made a comment like "okay mom and dad the kid is still in the room" and that got them quiet. I asked Happy if I embarrassed them and he said, "usually the stark snarkiness gene skips a generation."  
We're about to leave soon for the hearing. I'm sure Dad will do great.  
9pm- Oh my gosh. What a day. Okay so we get there and this arrogant butthole of a senator was trying to get dad to turn over his Iron Man suits to the government. Like I said before, this one senator decided it was important to call a freaking’ congressional hearing about said suits.  
I asked if Phil had tried to stop him but Dad said the government doesn’t properly recognize SHIELD. Its apparently top secret and often ‘need to know’ in terms of.  
Anyway, so JUSTIN HAMMER shows up, which is super cool, but he wasn't trying to be dad's friend or trying to teach me basic programming like the last time he saw me. Rhody even showed up! But they were trying to get him to testify against Dad :/  
I sat next to Pepper and she did not like it that Dad was making all these jokes. Most of them I didn't really get but they were funny and he kept looking at Pepper and me. Pepper didn’t find them funny and she had a frown on her face. I think it was because she didn’t like how ‘carefree’ Dad was, according to Happy.  
His smile went away when he saw pepper's face.  
Then something happened, where Rhody was trying to show us Iran and North Korea's attempt at making Iron Man suits but Dad pulled out his phone and like showed all the bad footage and HAMMER WAS WORKING IN IRAN!! He was making Iron Man type stuff for Iran and North Korea! Dad basically told them like “owning the suits is owning me and that’s slavery” and then we left. Of course, these days, leaving with Dad is leaving with like fifty cameras in your face, which I don’t like but Dad tells me to ignore them.  
So basically the butthole senator didn’t get his way. We’re flying home now, I can’t wait. Hopefully the craziness that’s been the last week will be over. Pepper’s not really talking to Dad. 

APRIL 24th  
DAD RESIGNED FROM THE COMPANY DAD RESIGNED FROM THE COMPANY!! WHAT IS THIS!!!!  
He put Pepper in charge!! I'm still like the presumptive heir but Pepper's in charge now. Dad said told Pepper he didn't 'want to miss out on the best years of Bo's life, you know before she turns into a angry teenager who hates my guts'. Pepper was shocked, really, so was I. Happy says its best to keep a low profile and not question his judgment but I think even Happy’s nervous. Rhody did text me and ask if everything was okay and I didn’t know how to respond so I said yes.  
Dad let me have my first martini today with lunch. He made me an omelet. I asked what this meant now. He got really quiet and he said he wanted to ask me a question and I went 'what' and then he paused and said never mind and asked me if I wanted a martini and he made it and it didn't taste good but he said it would taste better once I got used to it. He went back to his lab and I haven't seen him since, so I just did the assignments for the week.  
Sorry if this seems shorter than most, Dad and Pepper are arguing and I can hear it from up here.  
Ugh just kiss and makeup. 

APRIL 26th  
Okay so I've been emailing back and forth with this lady named Jane Foster. She's an astrophysicist at Culver University. Dad said it was his second choice had he decided to go for a Masters, otherwise he would have stayed at MIT, had his parents not been killed in a weird car accident. Dad says I might go there, but I’m thinking MIT, Caltech, Oxford, or even NYU, I don’t want to go too far from Dad.  
She's been helping me with the science stuff of this homeschooling program, as well as just mentoring me in general in terms of a career.  
Of course, she was very reluctant to help until she realized my last name was Stark as in ‘The Tony Stark’. So basically I may have to get dad to help fund a project or two, but I’ll worry about that later. She’s pretty cool though. She has an assistant named Darcy who’s really neat as well. Maybe I can go visit them, which would be really cool.  
Anyway Jane emailed me today and showed me these cool weather patterns that she’s been studying, which I was thought was really neat! Wouldn’t it be cool if like aliens came to earth? 

APRIL 30th

Okay so something weird just happened. I’m sitting here, doing my schoolwork and Dad knocks on the door and comes in and sits on the bed. He said he wanted to talk about something and so I was like ‘okay.’ he REFUSED to say anything. Like he kept changing the conversation and asking me like, “So what are your thoughts on the Stark Expo? Does Pepper need to get you new bedsheets? Have you heard from your mother recently?”  
I sort of…lost my cool.  
Here's the thing, I knew kids at school who fought with their parents, and who sometimes their parents yell back, and one girl who’s dad once slapped her. But Dad and I...we don't fight. I'm the one who raises my voice. Sometimes I regret it, sometimes I don't.  
Dad will sometimes look down at me and when I'm done being me he'll go 'you done Bo?" Sometimes if I'm still a little pissy Dad will leave. He'll tell me he'll be in his lab or he'll go make himself a drink. I think the longest I've ever gone without talking to him was four hours. He never asks for a apology really, but he'll just go "you done Bo?" and I'll go "yeh." and we'll hug and everything will be nice today.  
Today was one of those days. Dad left the room; I called Happy in and made him give me a boxing lesson. I suck at it but it was nice to vent. Dad came in about an hour and a half into the lesson and waited for Happy to notice him. Happy went off, and Dad came up, put on the pads and let me tire myself out. After a while we finished and he looked at me. "I'm doing this for you." is all he said.  
"But I don't know what this is." I told him.  
He hugged me right then and there. He had a worried look on his face but petted my hair and kissed it and I heard him say very quietly, "Maria"  
He never uses my real name. I’m worried.


	7. MAY 2011

MAY 2011  
'Fantasy is hardly an escape from reality. It's a way of understand it."  
-Lloyd Alexander

 

MAY 5th  
Happy Cinco de Mayo! Today Happy made me write out a page long paper on the holiday as part of my 'final'. Jane emailed me a twenty-dollar Amazon gift card as an early birthday present. She said those weird weather activity things are acting up. I told her to keep me updated. Dad’s been busy in the Lab for the past few weeks. That’s all I really have at the moment, we’re not due to return to the Expo for a few more weeks. I’m going to go and try and finish Smallville. I know, it’s really cheesy but I made it through season six, so I guess that means I can make it through anything right? 

MAY 8th  
According to the state of California, I have officially graduated from elementary school! Dad said he was so proud of me! He made me dress up in a robe and cap and he took several pictures outside of my old elementary school, you know to make it look official. He actually found Ms. Lewis and made her take pictures of us together. Dad asked if she wanted to get for a picture and she told him to F off and I giggled.  
We went out for lunch. I had a salad, which surprised Dad, mainly because he knows how hard it is to get me to eat vegetables. I told him I wanted to try something new. He said now that I’m in middle school; I should look into making friends my age, not just him and Happy. I told him he was my best friend and he said he wouldn't be around forever. He's been saying a lot of stuff like that.  
Ugh, adults.  
Oh! My boxing lessons with Happy have been going real great, so much so that now Dad is having Happy teach him. We practice at least once a day, save for Sundays, because that’s Happy’s day off. Happy says I need to be careful because of my previous wrist injury but I’m doing better!  
I haven't seen Pepper in forever but Dad said it was because she was taking this running the company very serious. Dad said he was going to take me to Paris this summer; he couldn't wait for me to be sixteen. He's actually talking about expanding it to all of Europe, because as he puts it, 'your mother took away Paris but not the rest of Europe."

MAY 11th  
Jane texted me and told me she's recently contacted her mentor to come look at the sky in New Mexico with her. She wants to figure out the factors in the weather activity. I think she might be onto something!  
Also there was another bust of activity in Brazil. I tried to show it to Dad but he was on the phone the entire day to.... I don't know. I tried to show it to Happy but Happy had to drive Dad to the store, but I wasn't allowed to go with them. Something interesting, I relooked over the footage and it seemed like they were American soldiers. Rhody told me that there had been chatter within 'his channels' that Thaddeus Ross was intent on tracking something down.  
I asked if it had to with Bruce Banner and he told me that he didn't know, but that Ross was always considered 'slightly off' since Banner's accident. Rhody said I shouldn’t worry about it, that I’m a kid and I should worry about other stuff. I tried watching some Smallville to take my mind off of it but I couldn’t. What was Banner doing around Gamma Rays to begin with?

MAY 16th  
Today's my birthday! I am now ten years old. Dad woke me up around nine and made me orange juice and an omlette. It reminded me of when I was in the hospital when I was little, he used to sneak me in burgers and fries and lay it out like it was a proper meal and speak in a French accent. He was trying to distract me from how seriously sick I was, now that I think about it.  
I asked Dad if he wanted to tell me anything and he got real quiet again and just said his arc reactor had been acting up but he was really fine and perfect again and he had it under control. I told him he wasn't perfect and he said he knew, but that I was.  
We had another driving lesson today. I drove him down to the liquor store that’s about a mile from the house. I couldn't really see over the steering wheel but he said I'd one day be able too.  
Happy said it was reckless of him to do that but then Dad had to go off and do something Iron Man related. Happy’s taking me to see Rio, the movie about the talking birds. It’s really the only thing worth seeing at the moment. I tried calling Pepper because I wanted to see the movie with her but she said she was really busy. Happy says it’s time to get ready, so I’m off. 

MAY 20th  
So get this: for fun I googled Bruce Banner and Jarvis pulled up a couple imagines of him walking around Rio (cute movie but really cheesy. Happy liked it), like near the areas where those Hulk-activities have happened. I think he’s been there in Rio for some time I’m not sure how long he was there. I wanted to look more at it, but I had to stop because Pepper came over.  
Yes, the elusive Pepper stopped by to drop off some paperwork for Dad; she got me a really nice Stark Industries sweatshirt. It’s a size too big but she says I’ll grow into it. Okay Pepper ;)  
Dad came downstairs and talked with Pepper says his present is taking me to Monaco! He used to go often but we haven’t gone since I was eight. We have a car that races in the Grand Prix out there. I don’t really know why but Dad likes cars so I guess it makes sense. Oh well, I need to start packing then.

MAY 22nd  
Okay so today after my lesson with Happy, Dad came out of his lab and decided to train, which surprised Happy because dad hasn’t had any lesson’s in like a week, because he’s been working in his lab. So Dad and Happy were training and Pepper walked in with this very pretty lady. She's apparently dad's new assistant named Natalie Rushman, which sounds fake, but okay let’s go with it. Pepper told me to keep an eye on her, because 'I’m afraid your dad will try to charm her.' Happy uses a different word when he’s referring to women Dad wants to sleep with, but it’s the F word, and I’m not allowed to say that.  
You know the sad part, is I sort of wish Pepper and Dad would get together, because I think they would be perfect.  
But anyway so this girl, Natalie, she has the bluest eyes and perfect teeth and this very nicely styled red hair and I told Dad I wanted to have red hair and he said maybe. She was super nice, she said we would be best friends. Dad pulled up some pictures of her where she’s in her underwear and Pepper saw me looking at them and told me it wasn't appropriate but then Natalie apparently did this really cool move where she pulled her legs around Happy's shoulders and pulled him to the ground. Happy says that could of broken his neck but it didn’t. It just shows you don't mess with her. As soon as she left Dad turned to Pepper and said 'I want one' and Pepper was like 'no.'  
Dad's back in the lab. I texted him and asked if he wanted any food but he hasn't responded. I left him a smoothie by the door of his lab. Phil apparently sent me a Amazon gift card as well. I guess I’m getting to that age where no one knows what to get me so they get me gift cards instead. I actually wanted socks. Unicorn socks. 

 

MAY 23rd  
We flew to Monaco today. Dad and Pepper were having serious talks about the future of the company (Pepper wanted to know why did he transfer it over and Dad was being his usual self), Happy was busy sleeping and so it was just me, sitting in the back of the plane watching Smallville on the little DVD player Dad had put in for me. Well until Nat came over and sat next to me. At first she said that it was because Dad wanted to know ‘if I was watching porn’. She looked over my screen and she went, ‘Ah.’ ( I think she assumed that I had a crush on Tom Welling. Never. Oliver Queen for life) Nat got quiet for a moment before telling me Pepper had approached her before going on the trip. Something about Pepper being worried I was getting depressed due to her not being around and Dad not being around either.  
If this is Pepper’s attempt at getting me to make friends outside of Happy and Dad it’s not a great attempt but okay, I’ll go along with it.  
. Nat was very quiet but I managed to learn a few facts:  
•She speaks several languages like Russian, Latin (!!), French, among others. She said she would be willing to teach me any of these.  
•Apparently my attempts at speaking German were, according to Nat, ‘cute’.  
•I told her I only knew German because where The Farm is (Happy says its the North Dakota) despite being in the states, it’s touch and go in terms of speaking English. Opa is terrible at speaking it so he doesn’t but Oma prefers German.  
•She says that explains a lot of stuff about me.  
•She refers to her modeling years as 'lost years'  
•She was born overseas but won’t say where. I asked if she was born in Budapest and she got really uncomfortable for a second and then she quickly changed the subject.  
•She knows a guy name Clint who would be willing to teach me archery because “you seem like you would be perfect at archery.’  
•She reminds me of Phil in a way. She told me she knew him! I asked how and she said 'through her old boss' and that Phil apparently talks very highly of me. He said I was very bright for a ten year old.  
•She sang me 'happy birthday' in Russian and I told her she was very good at it and she sorta blushed and was like, 'For someone with the last name Stark you're really sweet".  
The way she reminds me of Phil is that she seems so relatable and even though I have only know her for a few days, it felt like she had always been there like Dad. I got the feeling she was attempting to interview me, so I'll have to keep a eye on her. I'm locking you in the safe here in the hotel room because I'm like 85% convinced she'll try and read you.  
Speaking of, Mom’s forgot my birthday. Again. I tried to call her, but only got her voicemail. Nat looked up her twitter feed and apparently Mom hasn’t moved to Tokyo but rather London because she wants to restart her recording career. Nat told me I’m very lucky to have an attentive father.  
We're now in Monaco. It’s late. Dad’s on his computer, I can see the light coming from the crack in the door. He’s busying typing onto his laptop. I stood at the door and cleared my throat a few times but he's really focused.  
Time for bed.

MAY 26th  
OH  
MY  
GOD!!!!  
Okay to start off, I woke up around six, and I went and found Dad. He had fallen asleep in his clothes. I crawled next to him to shake him as to wake him up and he groaned and then i saw his little arc reactor thingie. His neck veins, they’ve gotten this dark blue color, it’s really scary looking. I don’t think he’s doing okay. I heard him start to stir and I pretended to have fallen asleep next to him, despite it being really warm in the room he went and put on the robe, like to cover up his neck. I’m not sure why. Is he sick and he’s trying to hide it from me?  
After like a half and hour Dad ‘woke’ me up and was like, ‘why are you in my bed instead of yours.’  
I lied. Probably for the first time in my life I lied and I told him I had a nightmare that he died and left me all alone and Dad just hugged me. “You’re never going to be alone” was his exact words. Room service came and suddenly Dad was Tony Stark, who makes snarky comments and tips really good. Neither of us were really hungry, it’s probably the first time I’ve ever looked at pancakes and didn’t want to eat them. Dad attempted to draw a smiley face on it like he does at home with whipped cream but even then I could only muster a few bites. Happy came in to inform us it was time to get ready and even when I went into my room to change.  
Natalie apparently picked out a really nice dress for me. It was a nice black short sleeve dress that ended just above my knees. Happy brought in ‘kitty heels or whatever Pepper calls ‘em’ for me to wear, so I wore those. I shaved under my arms for the first time today as well. I felt naked. Dad said I looked very grown up, and even Pepper said I looked like a “Stark in the making.” Which is a weird thing to say.  
So then, we go to a really nice restaurant, the Hotel de Paris, to watch the race, because Pepper said so. Dad and Pepper were just bickering at each other, even when they went to go get drinks. I went with them because Dad almost always gets me a Shirley Temple, and Shirley Temples HURT my stomach. I go to tell dad and JUSTIN HAMMER SHOWS UP  
Oh and apparently he’s dating Vanity Fair lady now, who knew?  
Justin remembered me and said I looked really grown up and asked if I was sixteen. Dad was like...super chill and it didn't look like it bothered him even though it should have, according to Pepper later. It was really awkward standing there, because they were all making like passive aggressive comments to each other. Like they were being really mean but they were smiling and laughing when they said the comments.  
Ugh, adults.  
So then, we get the notice that the race is about to start and so Pepper and I go to the table where Nat is sitting. Pepper was attempting to explain to me why we’re here, and we finally get our drinks (I had to make due with Coke, they don’t serve Doctor Pepper overseas, apparently) and Dad disappears. I think he has to go use the restroom. I’m sort of zoning out when suddenly DAD’S IN THE RACE  
I asked Pepper if that was legal and she said she didn’t know. We keep watching, because that’s all you can do. I notice even Justin Hammer is, impressed? So that went for a while and suddenly this guy like appears and he slashes dad's car and like a couple of other cars open with these whips, that are basically electromagnetic pulses. The only way he was able to use them was by wearing this exoskeleton which he wore under an orange jumpsuit, the top part burnt off like instantly. He’s basically a walking comic book villain ha-ha.  
That's when Happy and Pepper pull me out and we run out to the car that we had waiting for us (apparently when you make as much as dad, there's always a car waiting for you) and Happy just punches it. I didn’t realize Dad made him handcuff a briefcase that’s Iron Man colored to his hand. I’m in the front seat and I had to help Happy dig for the key to the briefcase, because Pepper was having a freak out. That’s the only way I can describe it.  
Also, did I mention that the grand prix is going on, or at least attempting to go on, and this is being broadcast ACROSS THE WORLD.  
Well so we get onto the track and we hit the guy with the whips. He’s very ugly looking and I noticed…he was wearing a Arc. The arc was powering up the whips! Of course, I don’t get a chance to say it, because Happy keeps attempting to run over the guy. Pepper and Happy are yelling at Dad to get into the car, and Dad almost does, and just when he does, the one time Happy wasn’t busy running over the guy, THE GUY USES THE WHIP TO SLICE THE BACKDOOR IN HALF. At which point he starts yelling at Pepper to throw him the suitcase and Pepper is freaking out, because the whips.  
And dad put it on and he FOUGHT HIM AND WON BY TEARING OUT THE ARC REACTOR FROM THE GUY’S EXOSKELTON. The police came and pulled Ivan away, not before he spit blood towards Dad and laughed. Dad and I had to be treated for minor injuries, mine because at one point Happy hit the guy so hard that the airbags went off and Pepper was worried my ‘dazed’ look. Also I got a small cut on my forehead. The EMT said it wasn’t deep enough for stitches or skin glue, so I’m going to have a little scar now. Dad didn’t get to hear that, he went to talk with the guy who attacked us.  
Apparently his name is Ivan. His dad used to work for Grandpa. Something went down between them and Grandpa basically kicked him back to Russia. That’s all Dad will tell me about the meeting between the two of them. I asked Happy if I was crazy that something else might have happen during the meeting and Happy told me I shouldn’t worry about that kind of stuff.  
Dad and Pepper had a big really talk on the plane ride back, from what I gathered it was about the meeting between Dad and Ivan. When I woke up I approached dad and I asked about the arc and Dad...Dad yelled at me. He was like "I had a stressful day and I don't need your questions now!”  
I went back to my seat and I turned on my headphones and turned on Gladiator. It’s about a guy who is left for dead and becomes a gladiator and kicks those who betrayed him ass. It’s basically dad, but in ancient Rome. Dad basically sat in his chair, thinking. At one point he got up and he almost walked over to where I was, but then he went and poured a drink instead.  
I broke my record of not speaking to him. As soon as we got home I went straight to my room and when I got up the next day he was already in his lab. We haven't spoken since. The news is only talking about Iron Man. That stupid senator keeps being interviewed. I had to turn it off because it was depressing. No word on Banner, I hope he’s okay. 

MAY 28TH  
Dad spoke with Rhody about the suits. Rhody wanted him to turn it over but dad said no. Dad and I looked at each other, but I left the room before I gave him a chance to speak with me. I’m catching up on Smallville, just reached season nine. Happy says I'm rotting my brain watching nothing but Smallville but what would he rather, me out doing drugs? 

MAY 29th  
So Dad's throwing a badass birthday party. Or at least attempting too, but all he’s really doing is hitting on people. It’s just starting I'll join it in a little while. We’ll see how it goes.  
Oh Mom called. She said Dad called and told her I WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO SEE HER THIS SUMMER. She said Oma and Opa are really happy to see me. But I told her that was impossible, Dad was going to take me through Europe and she said he said he told her I would be more than happy to stay with her FOR A MONTH OR MORE. She even mentioned something about perhaps me living with her on a full time basis. Either in London or LA.  
NO JUST...UGH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MAY 30th  
So here’s what happened:  
After writing in you I walked downstairs and I pulled Dad over I did pull Dad over and I asked him about living with Mom. He told me I should be lucky to have a mother and that he would always love me but that perhaps I should consider the possibility of living with her. I was confused. What about Pepper or Rhody?  
Dad said Pepper was too busy and Rhody, being Rhody, would feel like he would have to retire in order to care for me, and that besides, it was Mom getting really excited to see me. “You see that shows your Mom does love you!” he patted me on the head and told me he loved me, because I was his “baby girl,” and…I guess I was still mad about everything at this point, so I told him it didn’t seem like that and I stormed off. I went and I made myself a drink, like the type Dad usually drinks.  
It’s called scotch, and it burned. Pepper found me in my coughing fit and she was like, “Didn’t last summer teach you anything?” and somehow she found a soda for me and then she got distracted and left for a few moments. That’s when I saw them. I saw Natalie and Dad playing with his iron man equipment. and for a second, I thought 'this is why he wants to get rid of me. So that he can be a happy go lucky single dude. He doesn’t want a annoying little kid around.’ '  
I got distracted for a while, but then Rhody showed up in a different Iron man suit and yelled at everyone to leave, because he probably thought dad was drunk (he was) and that he was making a fool of himself in front of everyone (very). He and Dad started fighting and Pepper confronted Natalie, apparently she's thinking Natalie is only here to seduce Dad and she started yelling at Natalie but then the fight came back up to the first floor and Happy got Pepper out of the way and somehow Natalie pulled me out of the way. We made our way downstairs, until we found Dad’s lab. She asked me if I could open it and part of me felt really bad breaking into it (dad hasn’t changed his password in forever) but at the same time I was still really mad at him so I didn’t care. Nat said, ‘good girl,’ when she asked if I could access the databases. While accessing the databases (note: the folder labeled ‘Tax Returns 2008-2009 is not database related material. The folder labeled ‘BISEXUAL BUSTY BLONDES” is) Natasha’s phone was ringing and IT’S NICK FURY. Remember how she knew Phil? I thought she meant from like, Spin class.  
So yes, she’s been working with Nick the entire time she said she was working for Dad. Her name isn’t even Natalie, it’s Natasha. I didn’t tell her I thought Natalie Rushman was fake. I mean, I know I’m only eleven but I can tell when something’s BS.  
I did ask her upfront if she liked Dad in a romantic way.  
Natasha just looked at me and quietly explained she is in no way trying to ‘do’ Dad, she’s trying to help me. She was giving me a chance to help me help my Dad, but if I didn’t want too, she could handle on her own. “But you do want to help your Dad, no?” I said yes and she said, “good girl” and told me to get to work. After I found the databases for her she asked me to pull up the arc reactor, and that’s when we discovered why Dad’s been in his lab the entire time. There’s this material in the Arc reactor, known as Palladium, right? Well it’s just one of the many things that  
So apparently there’s this material in the arc reactor known as Palladium. It’s one of the many things that keeps the Arc going. There’s a tiny side effect where too long exposure to said Palladium can cause toxicity in the blood. .  
I saw all of it. All the testing (he’s been testing his blood every few hours for months!) all the tests he’s run, all the possible solutions in order to stop the toxicity. He ran a sample a few hours before the party and I just needed to know.  
“Jarvis, how long could someone survive with this much in the blood stream?” I asked.  
“According to my calculations, Mister Stark would only last a few more days before the toxicity levels in his blood reached critical level and his organs will completely shut down.”  
I don't remember what happened next. Natalie said I began crying, which is normal, but then she had to sedate me once the hypervenating started. When I came too, Nick was looking at me. First, Nick gave me a banana, because he said my blood level was too low and that’s probably why I started crying. I asked him if he was going to help Dad, and he said he was going to try, but first, he needed to know where Dad had gone and I apparently had a better idea than either Happy or Pepper (who were both too busy dealing with the PR disaster than was Dad’s 41st birthday)  
Sometimes when Dad gets upset or hung-over or both, he goes to Randy’s Donuts. It’s a LA landmark, but it takes like FOREVER to get there, so that’s why Dad likes it. If he’s angry, the drive to and from gives him enough time to sober up/cool off.  
Nick drove, Natasha telling us that she would meet us there. We didn’t really talk on the way.  
Sure enough, we pulled up, and there’s Dad, sitting in the donut, clearly hung-over, eating donuts. I’m not sure if he’s paid for them or they just gave it to him because he’s Iron Man.  
Nick and I walked out, and Nick yelled at Dad to get out of the donut, while I waved to him and said hi and he looked down at us and he sort of…cursed when he realized I was with Nick.  
We went inside and got a table, Nick got some coffee for him and Dad and handed me an orange juice. I asked if I owed him anything and he said, “never bring this up again.” After like five minutes Dad came lumbering in with a really bad hangover. Basically what happened was Nick was lecturing Dad about his behavior and Dad was being dad in that regard. He called the Avengers Initiative “a super secret boy band.” He then looked at me and was like,  
Natalie showed up in this black leather jumpsuit, which seems like it takes forever to get into. Dad said she was fired but she said it wasn’t up to him.  
Nick asked about the Palladium and Dad was very snappy, like a crab. Had I given the responses like he did, I would have been grounded for a month. I said this aloud and Nick chuckled under his breath. Natasha didn’t laugh, but I think she’s been trained not too.  
Dad said he had tried everything but then Natalie gave him a shot of something, which would relive the symptoms. I think SHIELD developed it but Nick attributed to me. Dad like pulled his sunglasses all the way down to the edge of his nose and was like 'really?' And I just looked at him like 'yes.' Nick made a comment how if I was able to figure out how to delay the symptoms, maybe there would be some hope left for him for curing himself. Nick then had Natasha escort Dad to a van that was waiting for him. I asked Nick why he lied about the serum. He said sometimes people need a little push. The ends justify the means, apparently.  
Now, Dad's in his lab, working. He's under basic house arrest. I managed to find the picture of him and me from my class's Christmas party last year and I put it down there in his lab to help 'motivate' him. Oh! I even saw Phil today. He came by when Natasha and Nick dropped off a briefcase that belonged to Grandpa. He handed me a pair of those knee-high unicorn socks I’ve been wanting!  
I called Pepper and Happy; let them know I was okay. They asked about Dad and I told him he had had just a massive hangover but that SHEILD was now taking care of things. I made up a lie and said that a Captain America related thing was found by a partygoer and that it could lead to Captain America’s body actually being found, and the worst part was they bought it?? Happy was ready to escort me 'anywhere' and I told him I didn't need protection, that I just needed to be with Dad. Mom called and I didn’t want to speak with her so I just handed the phone to Phil and just said, ‘it’s my Mom.’ Helping Dad look for some tools distracted me and after like five minutes Phil handed the phone back to me, smiled, and went on his way.  
Dad and I also finally talked. I told him I was a willing to help out, and that I had forgiven him for attempting to push me away like he did.  
We're currently going through the stuff Nick left Dad. Apparently Grandpa, through working through Shield (apparently Dad was surprised that I already knew this) had left Nick plans for like a new element?? Like whaaatt?  
Getting sleepy. Going to help dad with setting up a projector. Then who knows what the night will bring.  
Bo: I’m watching outtakes of my Dad’s introduction for the 1974 Expo. I’ve never seen this footage before. 

Bo- 'you are my greatest creation.'- Howard Stark aka my old man.  
I didn’t have the greatest Dad, so this being a Dad thing is a work in progress for me. In hindsight, not telling you about my illness was my weird ass attempt trying to shield you from being hurt. I know this last year has been rough, for both of us. Thanks for having my back.  
Love you Bo,  
Dad <3

MAY 31st  
Flying to New York right now as we speak. Here's what happen so far today:  
•Dad went and visited Pepper. He accidently brought her strawberries; because he's seen her buy them so many times but it turns out she's allergic. Like highly allergic. She's only bought them for me, because she knows how much I love them.  
•Justin Hammer of all people is going to present at the Stark Expo tonight.  
•Dad's working in his lab, trying to figure out Grandpa's notes.  
Pepper is more stressed then usual. She's made like eighty calls within the last two hours. Phil called; he says he's being reassigned to New Mexico. Something about Jane Foster. I hope she's okay, she hasn’t responded to any of my texts.  
Apparently one of the reasons why I'm going to this expo instead of Dad is because Pepper signed me up for this STEM type program. It’s supposed to get girls my age interested in math and sciences. I told her I would do it on the condition of if I got to interview her and Dad. 'Together?'  
I said it doesn't have to be together but I wanted to at least interview Dad. I told her because I know I have been protected from the press for a long time, like every time Dad got interviewed for a magazine or something they couldn't describe my face or that time Oprah came to the house, Happy had to physically keep me out of the house for like six hours. It's only been in the last year that I've been in the spotlight. Like that interview I gave last August? Pepper said Dad would have normally thrown a fit had I been allowed on TV without his permission. But because of him being kidnapped and being held captive, he didn't really have a choice in the matter. We're about to land. Talk soon :)


End file.
